


The Madness In Your Eyes

by Dolokhov_Fangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolokhov_Fangirl/pseuds/Dolokhov_Fangirl





	The Madness In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DemonSquipster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonSquipster/gifts).



Ketch was working late on a job in Mesa, Arizona. Castiel came over to the residence of Mick Davies and Arthur Ketch. When Castiel entered, Mick was topless. This both surprised and aroused. Castiel walked up to Mick and gave him an awkward look. Mick walked closer to Castiel, so close they could feel each others breath. They leaned in for a passionate, yet swift kiss. Cass directs Mick to the bedroom and they begin to engage in anal sex.

Ketch walks in and hears strange moans coming from the bedroom. He walks in and sees Mick and Cass performing sex. He pulls out his firearm and fires it into the air. Mick and Cass look up at Ketch standing in the doorway, in tears. He walks out of the room and into the heavy rain. Mick, swiftly puts his pants on and follows him. Ketch turns around and pulls a gun on Mick.

¨Leave me the hell alone¨ Ketch has tears streaming down his face.

¨Ketch let m-¨

¨I will shoot you if you do not go back inside.¨ Ketch remains in an offensive position.

¨You don't me-" Ketch fired off his gun and Mick drops onto the concrete.

Ketch continues through the rain until he sees Cass.

¨What happened to Mick?¨ Cass asks, thinking Mick and Ketch were together.

Ketch begins to cry. Cass immediately knows what happened.

Mick walks up to the two with a confused and disoriented look on his face.

¨Mick?" Ketch walks up to him and embraces him as Cass just looks at the Brit with a confused look.

The three are attacked by a demon, Mick out of pure instinct throws out his and the demon turns to dust. Mick looks back at the angel and his boyfriend. They see he has black eyes.

¨This is why the bullet didn't kill me¨ He says with a sincere face.

To this day Ketch, Cass, and Lady Bevell are the only ones to know the truth.


End file.
